Red Dawn's Tale
by jak3combat
Summary: This story is pretty much a retelling of MLP: FiM from the first episode onward, centered around an OC named Red Dawn. Summary sucks a lot, tell me what you think, and rated T for sexual jokes, swearing, and very mild violence.
1. Meeting the Others pt 1

**Author's Note: This is a rough retelling of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. It will go through the first two episodes of Season 1 in order, and from there; screw chronological order of episodes! Also, each chapter will be roughly half of an episode, so for every episode, there will be two chapters.**

While everypony knows of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, who is known to most as Nightmare Moon, only one or two ponies still alive know of the third Alicorn. Unlike the sisters, this one is a Prince, the middle sibling, as it is in terms of age. He controls the amount of pain a pony feels before death and a rough sense of time, while Celestia controls the day and Luna controls the night. When Luna was overcome with jealousy and became Nightmare Moon, he wasn't able to help Celestia very much and decided it would be better to leave the royal duties to Celestia alone. He spent the next thousand years wandering the lands of Equestria and beyond, only stopping long enough to do his depressing duty of claiming a soul when it was their time to leave and journey to the afterlife.

**_[One day, in Ponyville]_**

As soon as I saw Pinkie Pie zooming past me, I instantly knew that a new pony came into town. Smirking a little, I trotted the way that she came from and soon came upon a baby dragon and a purple Unicorn.

"Well, THAT was interesting, alright…" The Unicorn groaned, and then noticed me.

"Hey Twilight, try it again!" The dragon said, probably trying to get this Twilight to open up to ponies or something.

"-sigh- Hello." She said, and prepared to duck or something.

"I see you've met Pinkie Pie first. Hello there." I chuckled.

"Is she always like that?" She asked.

"Yes, she is. Once you get to know her, you'll understand. What's your name?" I replied.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle. And this is my assistant, Spike." She introduced herself and the dragon.

"Hello!" Spike said, waving. I nodded to him and looked back at Twilight.

"My name's Red Dawn." I replied.

"The Princess mentioned somepony named Red Dawn in her letter!" Spike suddenly offered up, causing Twilight to look confused.

"You know Princess Celestia?" She asked, backing up a step.

"Somewhat, I used to live up in the Palace as a guard." I replied, waving a hoof around. Twilight visibly relaxed and smiled a little.

"So, you're supposed to guide us around Ponyville?" Spike asked, looking at a checklist.

"Yea, she told me yesterday that you were coming and needed a guide for your 'royal duty'." I replied.

"Alright, do you know where Sweet Apple Acres is?" Spike asked, hopping up onto Twilight's back.

"Follow me." I replied, heading off in the right direction.

**_[Five minutes later]_**

Twilight didn't talk much, but Spike asked me a lot about the palace and the places I've been. I've responded as truthfully as I could. When we reached the ever open gate to Sweet Apple Acres, Spike pulled out the checklist again.

"Number one; Banquet preparations; Sweet Apple Acres!" Spike said, hopping off of Twilight and walking past the gate with us. After a few feet, we heard a familiar, to me, voice yell out as an orange Earth Pony with a hat ran past us, skidded to a stop before turning around, and bucked an apple tree, sending the apples above her into a few strategically placed baskets. Twilight just sighed again, before slowly going over to Applejack with me and Spike.

"Let's get this over with…" She groaned. "Good afternoon," She started once we were close enough, "my name is Twilight Sparkle." She introduced herself, the probably fake smile switching over to a startled expression when Applejack grasped her right foreleg with both of hers and started rapidly shaking.

"Well howdydoo Miss Twilight! A pleasure making your acquaintance! Ah'm Applejack and we here at Sweet Apple Acres sure do like making new friends!" Applejack introduced herself, sending a friendly wink to me while Twilight was looking down at Spike.

"Friends?" Twilight was able to get out, her leg still being shook violently. "Actually, I, ah…" She tried explaining, while Applejack stopped shaking. Her foreleg didn't get the memo, as it kept going up and down rapidly. I quietly chuckled to myself when Spike finally grabbed it and forced it to stop, earning a frown from Twilight.

"So, what can ah do ya for?" Applejack asked her with a wink.

"Well, I am in fact here to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration, and you're in charge of the food?" She explained, pointing a hoof at Applejack for clarification.

"We sure as sugar are! Would you care to sample some?" She asked, tilting forwards a little.

"Well… As long as it doesn't take too long." Twilight started as Applejack sped off towards a metal triangle. She then grabbed a metal rod with a hoof and started clanging them together, before yelling.

"Soup's on, everypony!" She shouted, getting up onto her hind hooves to give an extra boost to her shout. Right after she finished, the ground started shaking, and knowing what was about to happen, I got out of the way right in time to see Twilight and Spike get caught up in a stampede of Apple family.

"Probably should have warned you; the Apple family is enormous." I chuckled, going over to the table that was conveniently placed for something like this. Twilight glared at me as Applejack somehow popped up next to me, on her back legs again.

"Now, why don't ah introduce ya'll to the Apple family?" Applejack said as the other, 20 or so ponies surrounded us on three sides.

"Thanks, but I really need to hurry." Twilight said, before getting an apple fritter shoved in her face, before the food was put on the table. Applejack introduced her and Spike to the rest of them, the pile of apple products growing larger and larger.

"…Big Macintosh, Applebloom, aaaaannnnnddd," Applejack continued, shoving an apple in Twilight's mouth, "Granny Smith! Up an' at 'em Granny Smith, we got guests!"

"-snort- Wha? I'ma comin'! Soups' on…" Granny Smith mumbled, slowly walking over to the table from her rocking chair. "Ah'm not dead, Ah'm a comin'…" Twilight spit out the apple, narrowly missing me, and chuckled nervously.

"Ah heh heh, okay… Well! I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." Twilight said, looking around as every one of the Apple family looked disappointed.

"Aren't you gonna stay for brunch?" A filly that goes by the name of Applebloom asked, looking up at Twilight with incredibly wide eyes.

_'So much d'awwwwww in those eyes!' _I couldn't help but thinking.

"Sorry… But we have an awful lot to do…" Twilight tried protesting, electing an 'awwww' from the rest of them. "….Fine…." She sighed, defeated.

**_[An hour later.]_**

"Food's all taking care of…" Spike muttered, once again on my back, as he checked off a thing on the list. "Next is the weather!"

"Bright and bloody hot…." I muttered, getting a chuckle from Spike.

"Hey, why do you say 'bloody' and stuff like that? And why are you wearing a cloak, too?" Spike asked me, confused.

"Like I said this morning, I've traveled across the world. Some of the words stuck, and it's better to say 'bloody' than 'bucking' or something. And I find my cutie mark, rather depressing. Even though I accept it fully." I replied, looking back at Twilight.

"Ugh… I ate too much pie…" She groaned, causing me to smirk.

"Get a better metabolism and you wouldn't have a problem. Or live in Ponyville long enough." I said.

"There's supposed to be a Pegasus named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds." Spike said, looking up. I did too, and smirked as I saw said Pegasus spinning out of control and heading towards Twilight, who stopped to look up and in front of herself.

"Well, she's not doing a very good job, is she?" Twilight commented, and looked confused as I waved a hoof at her, before Dash smashed into her, sending the both of them into a puddle of mud. Rainbow Dash was the first of the two to get up, and looked down, chuckling a little.

"Uh, excuse me?" She said, before laughing a little more. "Uh, let me help you!" She said, before zooming off and returning a second later with a cloud. Twilight looked up at it, before Dash started hopping up and down on it, getting all of the water out.

"Good going, Dashie!" I called, when I noticed Twilight was soaking wet now, her mane covering her eyes.

"Oops, I guess I overdid it… Um, ah… How about this?" Dash called out from the cloud, before zooming around Twilight and creating a rainbow tornado. "My very own patented… Rainblow Dry! No, no! Don't thank me! You're quite welcome!" She declared, opening her eyes when she heard me snickering. Twilight's mane and tail turned into a purple version of Pinkie Pie's, and this caused Spike and Dash to start laughing, Spike falling on top of Dash.

"Twilight; you look stupid." I said, coming up next to her. Twilight just glared at me.

"Let me guess. You're Rainbow Dash." Twilight said, clearly not amused at the three of us. Dash stopped laughing and quickly stood up, sending Spike flying into me, who I caught.

"The one and only!" Dash said, before zipping up into the air and into Twilight's face. "Why, ya heard of me?" She asked with a grin.

"I heard you're supposed to be keeping the sky clear!" Twilight countered, sending Dash a few feet away from her, before sighing. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the Princess sent me to check on the weather." She explained, as Dash went to relax on a nearby cloud.

"Yea yea, that'll be a snap! I'll do it in a jiffy, just as soon as I'm done practicing." Dash replied, and I knew where this was going, due to knowing Dash's obsession with the Wonderbolts. I tuned out Dash as soon as she went fanmode and only listened to Twilight.

"_The_ Wonderbolts? The most talented fliers in all of Equestria? Pssh, please. They'd never accept a Pegasus who can't even keep the sky clear for one measly day!" I sighed at Twilight's attempt at betting, and nodded at Dash.

'Ten seconds or less.' I mouthed, and she saluted me.

"Hey, I could clear this sky in ten seconds flat!" She shouted.

"Prove it." Twilight said, grinning. Dash pretty much did exactly what both me and her said, and landed on the nearby bridge ten seconds flat, after kicking every cloud over Ponyville.

"What'd I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave Ponyville hanging!" She boasted, while a sheep baa'd somewhere, causing me to look around in confusion, wondering what a sheep was doing away from Sweet Apple Acres.

_'Bloody sheep…' _I thought, frowning.

"You should see the look on your face!" Dash giggled, causing Spike and I to try and not laugh at her face. "You're a laugh, Twilight Sparkle! I can't wait to hang out some more!" She added, landing on my back briefly.

"Dashie, learn to keep your voice from hitting a higher pitch when getting challenged." I muttered up at Dash, who blushed lightly for half a second, before sending a hoof into my back.

"Shut up." She quietly growled, before zooming off somewhere, almost sending the cloak I was wearing over my head.

"Wow! She's amazing!" Spike said, watching her leave.

"Just watch out. First day in Ponyville and I ended up in a lake due to one of her 'harmless' pranks." I muttered. "What's next on the list?" I asked Spike, who was playing with Twilight's mane and trying not to laugh. I followed Twilight into the Town Hall, while Spike did his best to catch up.

"Decorations!" Spike said, scribbling on his paper. Now that I think of it, where does he keep it?

"Rarity never lets something stay bland, that's for sure…" I muttered, looking around. As we walked towards where Rarity was, I noticed that Spike's irises turned into hearts.

"Beautiful…" He mumbled, staring at Rarity.

"Yes, the décor is coming along nicely. This ought to be quick." Twilight said, not noticing what the mumble was directed towards.

"Not the décor! _Her_!" Spike explained, pointing at Rarity as she used her magic to move different colored ribbons around, trying to find the right one, muttering to herself.

"Good afternoon-" Twilight started, but was cut off by the white Unicorn.

"Just a moment, please! I'm in the zone, as it were." Rarity said, turning back to the ribbons. "Oh, yes! Sparkles always does the trick, does it not? Now, um, how can I help you?" She asked, before dramatically gasping at the state of Twilight's mane.

"I'll take this moment to bugger out." I said, leaving before Rarity noticed me too and demanded that I model some more.

**Author's Note: Next chapter; meeting Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, and Nightmare Moon appears!**


	2. Meeting the Others pt 2

**Author's Note: I'm sorry, but I just had to take the jab at Rarity. You'll know it when you read it.**

**Reviews:**

**Bloodshot111: Thanks! Hoping to get reviews like this constantly.**

**Bluemane: Thank you. I know, and considering that I originally planned on just doing episodes, you have graced me with a good way to make various misadventures with Dawny. Most of the chapters will be of episodes, but I will put in some stuff where there's a large gap in between them.**

After about five minutes of waiting outside Rarity's house/dress shop when I followed the trio as they came out of the town hall, mostly outside because I didn't want to get forced to do something, Pinkie Pie came bouncing up to me. How that mare bounces, I will probably never know. And I more than likely don't want to find out.

"Hey, Dawny!" She said, bouncing.

"First, how many times have I asked you not to call me that?" I said, frowning.

"About forty three!" She answered.

"Seems about right. This about Twilight's welcome party?" I asked.

"Yep! You're showing her around, right?" She confirmed.

"Yes, we're probably going to have to visit Fluttershy next, if I guess correctly. Mostly because Twilight's checking up on the ponies who're taking part in the preparations, and Fluttershy's doing the music." I said, waving away two invitations that were offered.

"You're not going?" She asked, with a frown.

"Don't go putting words in my mouth. I'm not accepting the invitations because Fluttershy's last on the list, and my cloak doesn't have any pockets, so I couldn't hide them. I'll be sure to let her know, of course." I explained. "You did put the party at the library, right?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Pinkie Pie thought for a second, then gasped and zoomed off, causing me to chuckle softly. Not even a minute later, Twilight bolted out of the front door, dragging Spike with her. I was able to catch up several minutes later, smirking inwardly as Twilight tried to get Spike out of his love daze.

"Yo, Spike! Wake up." I said, poking him with my horn. No response, so I used a very weak push spell and shoved him off of Twilight's back, which snapped him out of it.

"Ow! Oh, sorry…" He muttered, hopping up on my back instead of getting back on Twilight's.

"So, what did she do to you?" I asked Twilight.

"Oh, she forced me to wear some dresses…" She said, looking at me. I smirked in reply.

"Better than having me 'model'. Who knew a mare of her class actually was kinky?" I said in a low voice, causing Twilight to blush furiously when she got what I meant.

"She really did that?!" She exclaimed.

"Yup. Didn't say I didn't like it, though!" I said in a sing-song voice, prancing around Twilight, who was frozen.

"What're you two talking about?" Spike asked, confused.

"Nothing!" We both said at the same time.

"Anyway…. Where to next?" I asked, getting back on topic.

"Music, which is the last one on the list!" Spike declared, looking at the list again.

"Knew it…" I muttered. "Alright, follow me. I know exactly where to find her." I said, trotting off towards the park.

_**[Several minutes later]**_

"Alright, we're here. Just be quiet around her, because she's extremely shy to new ponies. Go at it, Twi!" I cautioned, before pushing Twilight out from behind the bush, almost pushing her into Fluttershy from behind. Almost, because Fluttershy was floating several feet in the air, conducting a few branches full of birds for the celebration. She only stopped to get a blue jay to get back on tempo with the rest, politely asking, of course.

"Hello!" Twilight shouted, causing me to facehoof and Fluttershy to let out a yelp, scaring away her birds.

"Didn't she bloody hear me tell her to be _quiet_?!" I asked Spike, who faceclawed.

"She really only listens to Princess Celestia, most of the time…" He replied as Fluttershy landed, pawing at the ground and basically being herself; shy as hell and completely adorable. Twilight grinned nervously before glancing back at us. I just waved a hoof at her, getting her to continue.

"I'm Twilight Sparkle." She said. "…What's your name?" She asked, holding up a hoof. Fluttershy attempted to retreat into her mane, while muttering her name. As I've always said when not around her, she was bloody adorable. Twilight kept trying to get her to say her name louder, but only ended up with Fluttershy almost pressing against the ground and face behind her mane completely, whimpering very slightly.

"Bloody… Twilight, leave the poor lass alone, already!" I said, walking out from behind the bush. Twilight sighed and came back to me.

"Well…that was easy?" A gasp from behind Twilight told me that she saw Spike, and I braced myself for impact a second before she knocked Twilight over, Twilight getting some good air for not jumping or being a Pegasus, landing in a heap several yards away. I pretty much blocked out the conversation, mostly because I didn't want to hear Fluttershy gushing over a bloody dragon. I was about to go get Twilight up, when a pinkish purple magical aura surrounded Spike and lifted him off of my back and onto Twilight.

_'When did she get up?' _I thought, confused.

"I can see you've never met a dragon before…" I muttered to Fluttershy as we went to catch up with Twilight.

"No I haven't…" She muttered back, looking down a little.

"Consider yourself lucky he's only a baby. Dragons get bloody big!" I whispered, moving my front legs around at 'big'. "Oh, and Pinkie's throwing a party at the library. She expects you there, at the very least." I added, remembering my promise.

_**[A walk and Spike's life story later]**_

"…And that's the story of my whole, entire life!" Spike concluded.

"And that, kids, is how Princess Celestia won ten million bits in a doughnut eating contest!" I added right as he said it, grinning.

"Wait, what?" All three of them asked, stopping instantly.

"What? Oh, look. We're at the library." I said, pointing at said tree.

"Um, yea…" Twilight hesitantly said. "Well, look at the time! Spike needs to get to bed, _very _soon."

"No I don't!" Spike protested, before Twilight bucked him off without Fluttershy noticing, because she was still glancing at me.

"Awww… look at that! He's so sleepy he can't even keep his balance!" She said in a stupid voice, grinning nervously at Fluttershy.

"Poor thing!" Fluttershy said, scooping him up. "We certainly must get him to bed…" She muttered, flying into the library before Twilight was able to react. She did, though. Twilight bolted into the library and nudged Fluttershy back out before reclaiming Spike.

"Yes, yes. We'll get right on that! Well, goodnight!" She quickly said, before slamming the door in our faces.

"…Bloody rude of her…" I said, glaring at the door.

"Do you think she's mad at me?" Fluttershy whimpered. I sighed and looked at her.

"No, lass. Twilight's not mad at you, she just wants to be left alone to search up something. Though Pinkie Pie's in there with most of Ponyville…" I explained, trailing off at the end.

"Oh… Should we leave them in peace?" Fluttershy asked.

"SURPRISE!" Most of Ponyville shouted all at the same time from inside the tree, causing me to chuckle.

"Lass, even if we do leave them alone; they won't be left alone. Pinkie'll make sure of it." I said, nudging her into the party. As soon as I saw Twilight, I froze for a second.

_'Jeez, does she like hot sauce enough to drink it bloody straight? Her mouth must be that of a dragon's!' _I thought, shaking my head and continuing towards her. Seems she didn't, in fact, know that what she poured into a cup was hot sauce, because as soon as she drank for a few seconds, she started sweating before her mane and tail looked as though they became fire, and she bolted up into the room connected to the library.

"Hot sauce…" Spike muttered, picking up the bottle of liquid fire. Pinkie Pie pushed against it and poured some over a cupcake, before eating the thing whole, causing me, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash to cringe.

"What? It's good!" She said, muffled through a cupcake. I sighed, shaking my head, before going over to a shelf, levitating up a book, and going over to a corner to read it.

_"You've failed yet another test, Shining Star. But, I've decided to forgive you, if you'll take one more test today." My teacher said in a seductive tone, looking at me with lust in her eyes. "It's time for an oral test."_ I just stopped reading there, shut the book, put it away, and tried wiping the images from my mind.

_'NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE NOPE!' _I mentally protested, somehow getting Shining Armor, captain of the Royal Guards, as the 'student' in my mind doing….stuff.

"You okay, Dawny?" Pinkie asked, bouncing over to me.

"Yea…No. Baaaad mental images in my head, alright? Nothing to worry about." I replied, lying down and holding my head with my hooves.

"Aww… Do you need a hug?" She asked, hugging me before I replied.

"Would you wake me up before everypony goes to the town hall? I didn't get much sleep last night and I've been running around with Twilight today…" I requested, looking up at her with hope.

"Sure! I'll make sure Fluttershy gets you up ten minutes or so before we leave!" She replied, bouncing up and down.

"Bless you… Just make sure anypony doesn't take my cloak…" I muttered, closing my eyes and falling asleep.

_**[Uno slumber later]**_

"Red? Could you get up, please?" A very quiet voice asked me as a hoof gently nudged my side.

"I'm up, Fluttershy… Thank you for waking me…" I mumbled, slowly getting to my feet. Fluttershy smiled sweetly at me, a slight blush on her face.

"You ready to go?" She asked. I nodded and followed her out while the others were still partying as if they were all going to die if they stopped. Pretty much sums up a Pinkie Pie party.

"How long until the others start leaving?" I asked, wishing I had looked at a clock.

"Oh, about half an hour or so…" She replied.

"Alright. Where are your birds at?" I asked, stopping.

"Back at my cottage… I was about to go get them." She answered.

"I'll get you there a lot faster, stay still." I said, before teleporting her with a bright flash. I shook my head and completed the trip, watching as Rarity teleported onto the balcony where Celestia was going to appear, Applejack and Pinkie Pie got some of the food set up, and Fluttershy fly in with her bird choir. I idly watched as the rest of Ponyville slowly filed in, until going over to the Mayor.

"Is everypony accounted for?" She asked as the town milled about, the Pegasi hovering overhead.

"Yes. Thankfully, Derpy's taken to standing this time." I answered, whispering at the end while eying a certain mailmare without anypony noticing. She, almost, visibly sighed in relief, and waved me away. I nodded and ended up standing next to Twilight and Spike, Spike looking tired as buck.

"Hey there. It's starting in a moment." I whispered, before turning to the stage as the Mayor got into position.

"Isn't this exciting?!" Pinkie gushed rather suddenly, skidding to a stop on the other side of Twilight, startling me very slightly. I tuned her out, I don't even think Twilight was actually paying attention to her like me. With a quick burst of chirping and bird whistling, the Celebration started.

"Fillies and Gentlecolts!" The Mayor announced, shutting everypony up. "As Mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!" She declared, getting a cheer from everypony in the crowd. Twilight glanced over at me, and I grinned like an idiot at her in response, causing her to roll her eyes and look out the window.

"Celestia's gonna come out soon..." I muttered, looking up at the stage.

"In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this; the longest day of the year! And now, it is my great honor to introduce to you the leader of our land..." Mayor Mare blathered on, and I tuned her out for the most part. When Rarity tugged on the rope that parted the curtains on the balcony where Celestia was supposed to be, everypony except me and Twilight gasped in shock.

"This can't be good..." Twilight moaned out, knowing something.

"Nightmare Moon, isn't it?" I quietly asked, before glaring at a swirling purple cloud. As the cloud, mist thing intensified, a large _Alicorn _mare appeared, confirming my suspicions.

_'Well, time to bugger on out of here and get ready!' _I thought with displeasure, bolting out of the Town Hall without anypony noticing.

"Guess it's time for Timeithian to reappear..." I muttered, biting down on my cloak and tossing it off, finally letting my wings free. I quickly flew to my house to grab my stuff, knowing exactly what to do, considering my dear sister Celestia added instructions on what I needed to do if she was captured by Nightmare Moon.

_'Probably going to end up sacrificing something again for Luna's life... Bloody thing is random, too, so I wouldn't be able to be picky... Last time it was my rebirth.' _I grimly thought.

**Author's Note: If you thought Red Dawn was Timeithian, good for joo. If not, SUPRISE!**


	3. Nightmare Moon

**Author's Note: Just to clarify what should be confusion in a few paragraphs, Timeithian/Red Dawn is pretty much Death. Unable to die unless he sires a child who is destined to take his place. This is half the reason there's not any Alicorn babies around, the other half is because he won't fuck Celestia or Luna (when she returns). Even he has a few morals. And he isn't sticking with the others for this chapter, so it'll be one chapter for the second episode. I'm more than likely going to do this for the other chapters anyway, so this'll be gud practice.**

**Reviews:**

**Bluemane: He's Bisexual, and he's Celestia's brother.**

**Bloodshot111: Thanks!**

**anom: Thanks, and I will!**

I quickly arrived home, barging through the door and grabbing a saddlebag, putting several seemingly random things in. When I finished several minutes later, I had a map of the Everfree (Self-made, might I add) that gave the most direct route to the old Royal Castle, a bottle full of Apple Cider, and thought up an excuse to explain who I was.

"Fuck it, not like I can kill Nightmare Moon..." I muttered, glad to be able to slip into using terms _I_ felt comfortable with. It's Celestia's fault for me bringing human words into this world anyway. The thought made me smile; the century I spent on Earth with my human counterpart was very fun, indeed.

**[lol flashback~~~]**

"Hey, Timeithian!" A bipedal creature said as I appeared in the middle of a room in a heap, groaning.

"Wha..." I looked around, noting a couch, a device that had music coming from it, and a few windows.

"Celestia gave you a hard time or something?" The bipedal creature asked, helping me to my hooves.

"Wh... Who are you? What are you?" I asked, backing away slowly.

"Shit! Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is also Timeithian, but more known around Earth as Death. I'm an immortal like you Alicorns, but I'm a human instead. From what I was able to get from Celestia's mind as she honed in on me, we're a lot more advanced in technology compared to you ponies." He said, not making much sense to me.

"Hu...mans?" I slowly said the word, stumbling the word a bit.

"They're pretty much extremely advanced apes and other primates. Very violent, some are." He said, dumbing it down some.

"Oh..." I mumbled, looking away.

"Buddy, you're going to have a hell of a century on Earth!" He said, grinning as he turned me into an almost exact replica of himself, except I had wings. I looked over my body in awe, not believing my eyes. I rushed over to a nearby mirror, noting that instead of my normally silver eyes, I had red eyes. Dark, blood red eyes. And my mane was a replica of his, except red and black in the same way as my real body. Same color body, which was a dark brown.

"Huh..." I muttered, rubbing some facial hair that was the same blood red as my mane.

**[End FLashback~~~]**

I sighed and reluctantly shook myself from my thoughts, going back outside and quickly taking to the skies, knowing exactly where to go.

'I know exactly where they're going to end up; our old castle. Man...' I grimly thought, noting a barely noticeable cloud of purple smoke entering the Everfree Forest.

"Well, I found Luna..." I muttered, then noting as the six Elements of Harmony (even if they didn't know it at the time) enter the forest, Pinkie Pie and Twilight Sparkle pausing before following the other four. I lost sight of them for a few minutes, and when I relocated them, and Twilight were sliding down a steep slope towards a cliff. AJ managed to bite down on a root, and Twilight was holding onto the edge with her life. Fluttershy and Dash flew towards them, and AJ said something that made Twilight let go, only to be caught by the two Pegasi.

'Alright, I'm sure they'll be fine... Time to go back home...' I thought, zooming off towards the castle ruins. Three fourths of the way there, I suddenly got a splitting headache.

"DAMNIT PINKIE!" I shouted, clutching my head until it went away. It took a minute, but the pain subsided until where it was bearable. I sighed and continued flying. When I got there, I immediately went into the throne room at the top of the only standing tower to wait.

'Alright, I should cast the spell when the rainbow appears...' I thought, as a flash of light blinded me for a split second and Twilight appeared with my twisted younger sister, who had the 'Elements' floating around her, causing Twilight to gasp. Then she snorted and prepared to charge, a determined look upon her face.

"You're kidding, right?" She asked, right before Twilight charged. I knew that Twilight was going to teleport, and I did so right at the same time, slamming into Nightmare Moon right after Twilight appeared next to the rocks.

"Stand the hell down!" I growled, headbutting her. Nightmare Moon growled and tried kicking me, which I dodged. We proceeded to push our heads together, staring into each other's souls. Nightmare Moon knocked me over and was about to stomp on my head, when she saw Twilight.

"No!" She yelled, teleporting over right as an electric spark zapped Twilight, knocking her into me. Nothing happened, causing Nightmare Moon to start laughing, before stomping onto the platform making the rocks shattering like glass, while Twilight stared in disbelief. I lightly growled, and backed off into the shadows to watch this play out, having full faith in Twilight Sparkle and her new friends.

'Have faith in your friends, Twilight Sparkle. They're all that you have.' I whispered into her mind, grinning like a shark. Speaking of the other five mares, I could hear them calling out Twilight's name while coming up the stairs leading into the tower. Twilight gasped when the realization hit her, the spark she was looking for more than likely appearing in her eyes, if what Celestia predicted was correct.

"You think you can destroy the Elements of Harmony just like that?" Twilight questioned, looking behind her at Luna. "Well you're wrong!" She declaired, while Luna started to look uneasy. "Because the spirits of the Elements of Harmony are-" I cut her off, emerging from the shadows next to Rainbow Dash. I tend to get impatient during these things.

"Right here." I said, startling the six of them. "Fluttershy, who is the Element of Kindness." As I said the first one, several shards flew from the remains of the rocks and floated around said pegasus, glowing a light pink. Twilight nodded slightly and continued on.

"Applejack, who is the Element of Honesty!" She said, several shards flying around the earth pony, which turned orange.

"Pinkie Pie, who is the Element of Laughter!" I interjected. The shards that were around Pinkie became pink.

'And who is the secret Element of Migrains.' I silently added.

"Rarity, who is the Element of Generosity!" Twilight declared, the shards around the marshmallow unicorn glowed white.

"And Rainbow Dash, who is the Element of Loyalty!" I concluded, her shards started glowing red.

"But you don't have the sixth Element! The spark didn't work!" Nightmare Moon yelled, but looked unsure.

"But it did! A different kind of spark!" She turned to the five Element bearers behind her. "I felt it the moment I realized how happy I was to hear you. How much I cared about you! When I realized how you all are my friends!" She then turned back to Nightmare Moon, and I saw the hidden rock start to gently fall towards Twilight.

'There it is. Time to start casting that spell.' I thought, as the six mares were enveloped in a bright white light, levitating into the air. Right as the rainbow appeared, I shot my spell into it, and my body felt like it was being destroyed by the spell.

"NOOOO!" Was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

**[What Felt Like An Hour Later, But Was Actually Three Minutes...]**

I groaned, wincing as my head throbbed in pain.

"That's the last time I preform that bloody spell..." I muttered, noticing that my voice was different. Higher pitched, but still masculine enough to where I didn't become a mare.

"Dawn?" I heard Twilight groan, several feet away from me.

"Aye, lass. It's me..." I groaned back, getting to my hooves carefully.

"Then... Why're you an Alicorn colt?" She asked, causing me to freeze up.

**Author: I'm soooo sorry for not updating!**


End file.
